Trailer axles include a rigid axle housing or tube that extends between laterally spaced wheel ends. A suspension system connects the trailer axle to a trailer frame. In one example, a trailing arm suspension includes first and second arms that connect ends of the axle tube to first and second frame rails that are laterally spaced apart from each other. The first arm has one end fixed to the axle tube and an opposite end pivotally attached to the first frame rail. The second arm has one end fixed to the axle tube and an opposite end pivotally attached to the second frame rail. The suspension also includes air springs that dampen load inputs generated at the wheel ends. The air springs are mounted to the suspension at a location that is directly underneath the first and second frame rails.
Military trailers are subjected to unique challenges due to the harsh environment in which they operate. Suspensions for military trailers are conflicted by needing both a high suspension travel for mobility over rough ground conditions while needing a low bed height for roll stability and ease of cargo loading. Ground clearance is also a concern as the trailer must be able to operate effectively in various types of environments without interference. Further, the trailer must be very durable and not excessively heavy. Each of these concerns must be addressed in a trailer suspension design without resulting in excessive overall cost.